drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Fianna Meredith
For use in: General purpose RPS Name: Fianna Angholain Meredith (NSW) Age: was 15 when she came to the Tower; raised Accepted at 22; raised Aes Sedai at 40; now 112 years old Origin: Ebou Dar Status: Brown Sitter, unbonded Description: A slight, wiry woman, Fianna stands at a petite five feet, yet holds herself with such grace and poise as to put a queen to shame. She wears her dark hair, shining a vivid wine-red in sunshine, pulled back from her striking, solemn face. Her eyes are a dark, midnight blue. You’ll find Fianna garbed in a flowing white gown which flatters her diminutive figure. History: Fianna was born in Ebou Dar, the bastard of an unwedded Ebou Dari woman and a nobleman. Intensely jealous and quick of temper, Fianna’s mother killed several on the duelling field and gathered such a reputation that men walked softly under her glare. From this formidable woman Fianna learnt to be focused and intense in all things, to give her all and never to accept second best. Like her mother, Fianna has little regard for others’ feelings, but is unafraid to manipulate them to get what she wants. Fianna had seven brothers, all older than her, and she’s accustomed to fighting to gain respect and acceptance from her peers; while small, Fianna can be vicious and ferocious, and she’s learned never to turn her back on her enemies. In her early years Fianna ran wild owing to the arguments at home and a general excess of energy. A street rat, Fianna learned sleight of hand and dexterity from stealing; she led a band of ragged compatriots and fought fiercely with other children whom she viewed as her rivals. Her rule, such as it was, was swift and harsh and she earned respect through her single-minded intensity. However, when she attempted to steal from an Aes Sedai, Fianna found herself outmatched. The Aes Sedai recognised the ability to channel in her and snatched her from the streets of Ebou Dar. Within a month Fianna had been presented at the White Tower and her name inscribed in the novice book. As a novice Fianna strove to be the best at everything. She lived an ascetic lifestyle; having chosen to live as a novice, she refused to allow anything else to interfere between her and her goal. Fianna was not the strongest in the One Power among her peers, but certainly one of the most skilled, and practised every day to gain this expertise. She was always rather bitter that her strength was so poor; after her raising to Aes Sedai, she refused to look for a Warder, simply because she couldn’t perform the bonding weave without an angreal. Before her raising, she had always harboured the hope that she had not yet reached her full potential, and one day, she would suddenly find herself to be the strongest in the Tower. Fianna is still waiting. Fianna was impatient to be raised and went through the Arches at first chance. Her first Arch, for what was, showed her scenes of home. Her mother duelled with another woman who had insulted her honour. Her mother slipped and fell and the other woman ran her through. Fianna knew she was still alive, knew she could be helped, healed, cured – if only Fianna could stay. Her second Arch, for what is, put her in her childhood once more. She was a street rat no longer but a penniless prostitute; she lived in the gutter, her miserable existence eked out moment to moment, and people spat at her when they passed. A man approached her and Fianna assumed him a customer, but he extended a hand to her, spoke to her of a kitchen that offered hot soup, and derelict houses which gave shelter, and a chance to make a better life. Fianna was suddenly afraid. This life was all she'd ever known. Did she dare step out of the familiar misery, and into the unknown? Wondering, hoping, Fianna took his hand... but the Arch flashed into being and with a cry Fianna pulled away and ran. Her third Arch, for what will be, took her back to the White Tower. Fianna stood high in the Brown Ajah. But the Tower was in chaos and its survival balanced on the edge of a knife. In that moment of clarity Fianna saw that if she was to have a decisive hand in the Tower’s future she had to join the Brown and continue her fight there. Her search for knowledge had to continue. Surely somewhere lay what she needed. Fianna turned from the scenes of horror, and stepped back into the world that was. As Accepted, Fianna searched keenly for ever more arcane knowledge. She studied saidin, gentling, male channellers, for surely these would be involved in the chaos she had seen. She was intensely interested in other cultures and legends, especially those vague prophecies that hinted at some tragedy to befall the Tower. Fianna trained hard with the Warders and pestered the Green sisters to teach her battle weaves after her raising to Aes Sedai. Avid in her quest, she listened closely to everything around her and if anything was said unwisely Fianna remembered it. Fianna showed a sharp tongue to her peers or inferiors; she won’t stand fools and messing about doesn’t appeal to her. Fianna saw her Acceptance not as a last chance to enjoy herself, but as a testing period, a proving process that would get her the skills she needed to be the Brown she had to be. Twenty-five years after her arrival at the White Tower, Fianna Angholain Meredith was raised Aes Sedai of the Brown, and her real work began. Fianna adores reading and devoured the books in the Library. She made an intensive study of legends and prophecy – particularly the myths of the Borderlands and the prophecy of the Karaethon Cycle. Fianna recognised the signs as well as anyone else. The Dragon Reborn was coming. Fianna still refused to bond for she felt that no-one would be a battle companion so strong as to make her compromise the single-minded ferocity with which she applied herself to everything. Yet she honed herself into a weapon. Now? Fianna is severe in her dealings with others, expecting the same high standards of them as she expects of herself, but tends to judge herself most harshly of all. She is her own worst enemy with her self-doubts and uncertainty. Reserved and wary around strangers, Fianna doesn’t trust easily, but once she counts someone her friend she’s loyal to the death. Fianna’s strength in the Power is not so pitiful as she imagines and her determination and ability has allowed her to drag herself above the level of other Aes Sedai. Fianna once made regular trips out of the Tower to gather information, stories and ancient legends, but when her Ajah chose her as a Sitter in the Hall of the Tower, Fianna curtailed these trips and turned her formidable concentration to what she could do in the Hall. Fianna never lets her eyes stray from her goal: to keep the Tower whole through the coming of the Dragon Reborn. Category:Biographies Category:NSW Category:White Tower Bios Category:Brown Ajah Bios Category:WT NSW Bios